1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to traffic preemption systems.
2. Background Art
Traffic preemption systems are conventionally used to permit emergency and other vehicles to change a traffic light initially red at an intersection to green prior to their arrival. With the light in the vehicle's favor, the vehicle does not need to wait or to drive on the wrong side of the street to avoid stopped vehicles at the light. In addition, conventional traffic preemption systems have been used to aid public transportation vehicles, such as buses, to maintain headway relative to other vehicles during high traffic periods. Some conventional preemption systems also contain functionality that allows prioritization of the movement of an emergency vehicle over a public transportation vehicle through an intersection.